Sometimes, You Just Need A Little More Gun
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: Remnant is threatened by a new type of Grimm. Will our heroes be able to fight this new threat? In their bad-ass robot Titans (Not copying anything, I swear xD) they stand a chance against this rising evil. But there are tough times ahead. Will all our heroes be able to see the end of this terror? Rated T for violence, and several OCs will be involved in the story from my other fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much inspired by any game that has big machines that are controlled by people, like Titanfall and Steel Battalion. But the main inspiration for this was actually a Team Fortress 2 animation made with SFM (Source Film Maker) called: 'A Wrench in The Gears'. You should go and check it out! :D**

**It includes my OC Team CBSE, and Chen, my main OC character Chen is Yang's twin brother, and obviously Ruby's older brother. It might help if you read my other fic that has more on my OC team, but you don't have to.**

**(You'll probably only want to watch it if you're into TF2, or you're at least familiar with it).**

**Oh! And by the way, the title is also a reference to TF2. If you get it, I love you****. If you don't get it, I will still love you, don't worry xD.**

* * *

Ruby looked around at the scene of devastation in front of her. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere. Buildings were on fire.

They had lost contact with the town of Atlas several hours earlier, and sent a scout team to investigate. Soon enough, contact with them had also been lost. Now Ruby had found them.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Ruby spoke into the radio. "Well guys, I found the missing Scout team…" Her voice was subdued, the stench of death everywhere obviously affecting her.

"It has to be a Beta-Grimm attack," came the voice of her usually bubbly older sister Yang. "Either that or a crapload of normal Grimm."

A new type of Grimm had emerged. These Grimm were twice as tough, large, and deadly than the normal type. They were Ursa-like creatures, except ten times more scary. At first, they had run rampant, destroying everything in their path. Even the most accomplished hunters couldn't stop them. And many of them had perished. It was why Ruby and her twin siblings Yang and Chen, along with many other of their friends from Beacon, were fighting these monsters two years before their graduation.

Only, technology had advanced, and soon, a solution was found on how to combat this new threat. Big robots, controlled by people. They were roughly the same size as Beta-Grimm, depending on the class. They called these machines 'Titans'. There were quite a few classes of Titans, each of then good for different jobs.

There was the regular Titan, called the Commando. At first, they came equipped with standard issue twin machine guns attached to the arm; however, you were allowed to customise them however you wished, if you wanted to.

There was a close-quarters variant of the Titan, called the Brawler, which instead of machine guns, had two giant sized fists, and could easily smash through most things. (No prizes for guessing who uses this one).

Then, there was the Goliath. These machines were very heavily armoured. It could take several hits from a Beta-Grimm and not even get damaged. They were also heavily armed, but required four people to man it. They needed one person to manage to comms, another to control the movement and to fire the weapons. It could fire HEAT rounds, and could also fire a machine gun. Then, they needed one person to reload the HEAT rounds, and another to reload the machine gun. Despite the heavy firepower, the machine wasn't very maneuverable, and normally stayed at the back to provide suppressing fire to the other Titans.

Then, there was the Assassin. It was quicker than a Commando, but it wasn't as heavily armed, nor was it as powerful, as the only weapon and Assassin had was twin blades. It was still capable of doing fair amounts of damage, and they were good for sneaking up on the enemy, as they had an inbuilt cloaking device.

The Scout wasn't quite classed as a Titan, but they were good for distracting the enemy or darting in and out to assess the enemy before they even knew they were there. However, it only came armed with two light machine guns on either arm, so it wasn't really good for proper combat.

These Scouts were obviously very unlucky, very bad, or both.

"Do you see the Grimm anywhere Ruby?" asked her older brother Chen through the radio.

"Uh, Chen," said Ruby, managing a grin. "It's Echo leader, jeez."

"Okay, _Echo leader, _do you see the Grimm anywhere?" asked Chen with a smirk.

"Nope. It's like they all just came here and killed everyone, then left."

"Strange, the Scout team came wayyy after we lost contact, so they must have been sticking around and... they am… bush… ed… them…"

Ruby heard Chen curse through the radio. "Regroup back at the main square you two. _Now."_

Ruby realised what was happening, just as she managed to avoid getting hit by a Beta-Grimm's claw. She yelped and ran back towards the meeting point, as fast as her Titan could go, but always keeping aware of her surroundings. She arrived at the meeting point, and found Yang and Chen already there.

"_Command, this is Echo leader, Grimm are still in the city, we might need some reinforcements," _said Ruby through the radio.

"_Copy that Echo Leader, sending in Delta team to assist."_

"_Understood, Echo leader out."_

"You must really love being the leader Ruby," said Chen with a smirk, eyeing up the Grimm that were fast approaching their position.

"That's Echo leader to you, Echo three," said Ruby cheekily.

"Guys," said Yang firmly. "I'm all for a bit of banter, but right now, there's a horde of angry Grimm approaching that would love to tear us and our Titans to pieces, so we need to focus."

"Alright, let's do this," said Chen, who started spinning the blades attached to his Titan's arms.

Yang pounded her two fists together in the Brawler, before adopting a fighting stance, while Ruby readied her rifle arm, and unfolded her scythe from the other arm.

* * *

The first Beta-Grimm that charged into the square had its head sliced cleanly off by Ruby's scythe in a quick double swipe, the first swipe cutting the Grimm's throat, the second one delivering the blow that would end its life.

Several Beowolves charged at Chen, only for each of them to be impaled on Chen's rotating blades. Then Chen blocked a swipe from a Beta-Grimm with one of his arms, before plunging his right arm deep inside the monster's chest, and the Grimm gave a roar of defeat as Chen pulled the blades out of it, before slumping to the floor, dead. Chen was suddenly knocked sideways as he failed to spot another Beta-Grimm. Warnings flashed inside his Titan as his damage report showed he was down to 59% before the machine became unstable.

Chen narrowed his eyes and charged at the Grimm. The creature lifted up its arm to swipe at him, but at the last moment, Chen ground to a halt, causing the beast's claws to slam into concrete. Chen took a deep breath and jumped over the Grimm, but he left his arms down, causing his blades to slice its back. The creature howled and fell to the ground, as Chen's blades had reached its intended target. The spine.

Chen looked around to see Ruby, shooting off and slicing some Ursa heads, and Yang battling two Ursi Majors.

She smashed the first Ursa three times. She did one to the chest, another to the stomach to smash it upwards slightly, and the final one to the head, sending the unfortunate Ursa into the ground. Literally, into the ground. The second one suffered a similar fate, although this one was smashed into a building instead, the impact cracking the spine of the Grimm into two pieces.

Then, several more Beta-Grimm appeared from behind buildings, and the three siblings stood back to back. Well, their machines did.

"Ready guys?" asked Chen with a grin.

"Baby, I was born ready," said Yang with a grin.

"Not now Yang, please," said Ruby with a sigh.

"Ah-ah Echo leader, that's Echo two to you."

"Can we just shut up and kill them already?" asked Chen rolling his eyes.

"Good plan," said Ruby.

And with that, the three of them charged at the incoming Grimm.

The first Beta-Grimm lunged, but was knocked off balance by several shots from Ruby, then Chen shoulder barged into it, knocking it further off balance, before Yang stepped in with a powerful punch and sent the beast flying into another one of its companions. Two remained, but before the three Titans could do anything else, gunfire sounded from behind them, and they looked up to see several gunships rain down fire on the two Beta-Grimm. They were annihilated in seconds. **(I know they could do this to all of the Grimm in the first place, but there are Nevermores, so… yeah)** The three gunships landed and dropped off Delta team, which consisted of Blanc Neige, Edward Azul and Sapphire Moon.

Blanc was in an Assassin, Ed was in a regular Commando, and Sapphire was in a Brawler.

"Nice of you guys to join us, but we've already taken all the Grimm out for ya," said Yang with a grin.

"With a little help from the gunships," added Chen, and Yang mock scowled.

"Shush you."

"The gunships have done a sweep of the town. No more Grimm here," said Ruby cheerfully.

Several more gunships came in and dropped off soldiers from the Remnant Marine Corps, before the gunships lifted up the six Titans and began to carry them back to the base near Beacon.

* * *

Chen sighed contentedly as he walked out of the shower and into the quarters that he, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Ed shared. Jaune piloted a regular Titan, while Ren had replaced the blades on his Assassin with sub machine guns.

"You enjoy yourself out there Chen?" asked Ren with a smirk.

"Apart from all the dead people?" said Chen. "Yeah, I really enjoyed myself there."

"You're meant to leave the sarcasm to me Chen."

"Screw you," said Chen good-naturedly as he lay down on his bed.

"We're not meant to go back to sleep Chen, we've only just woke up," said Ren, doing his best to annoy Chen, who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Seriously Ren, stop trying to annoy me before I punch you."

"Looks like I already succeeded," said Ren with a triumphant smirk.

Chen sighed and got up off the bed before storming out.

* * *

Chen wasn't really angry at Ren. It was just typical him. The feeling was mutual anyway, both of them taking jabs at each other. It was all friendly though. He walked into the main hangar and saw his Titan _Vengeance _and walked over to it. He had washed off the blood from the previous battle off his blades. He saw Ruby, who was still polishing the scythe of her Titan _Crescent Rose. _Chen wandered over to her.

"How you doing Echo Leader?" asked Chen with a smirk.

Ruby pouted. "Don't make fun of me Chen! That's only when we're kicking ass and fighting Grimm."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Ruby shook her head with a smile. "Whatever."

Yang suddenly burst in, and even people not looking in her direction knew she was present, her fiery aura could be felt from miles away. (Not literally).

"Guys! Big news, I passed Commander Ozpin on the way here, he says that there's a major Grimm attack outside the city of Reach** (Halo :D)**, in Vacuo!"

As she said this, an announcement rung out over the hangar.

"**_All _**_Titan squads must immediately suit up. You will get more instructions on your way to the destination._"_  
_

Immediately, the hangar came alive with activity. People were rushing left and right, either getting to their Titans, or in Nora Valkyrie's case, to rush back to the canteen to quickly eat the rest of the pancakes.

Chen jumped in _Vengeance_, and started it up, the systems coming online. When the Titan was ready, Chen moved out of the hangar and into the courtyard, where gunships were preparing to take off with the Titans.

Soon enough, everyone was efficiently assembled, and there were final checks as Chen was hoisted into the air by a gunship, as many other Titans were too. Suddenly, Ozpin's voice came over the comm.

"Twelve minutes ago, the city of Reach, situated in Vacuo, sent out a distress signal. We believe there to be a mass horde of Beta-Grimm heading straight towards the city. Hopefully, you will arrive there before too many Grimm enter the city, and you will guard the city, preventing the Grimm from entering inhabited areas, while the Remnant Marine Corps will evacuate all civilians in immediate danger. I trust that you will all get this done." He paused. "Once you are dropped off, make sure you listen to your radios, and do not hesitate to help _anyone. _Whether that be your team mate, a fellow Titan Pilot, Marine, or civilian. Good luck. Ozpin out."

After Ozpin's speech, Chen was all psyched up. He couldn't wait to go and kick some ass.

* * *

Soon, the gunships had reached Reach **(Hehe) **and were flying over the city to wherever they needed to be deployed.

"Alright guys," came Ruby's voice. "Our mission is to defend the eastern section of the city, along with Teams Bravo, Charlie, and Foxtrot, while marines evacuate the civilians there. If you've got it, say aye!"

"Simple enough," said Yang with a confident smirk.

"Let's do it!" said Chen. He looked down at the city, and watched the marines fighting small amounts of Grimm, and evacuating the city.

"None of you said aye..." muttered Ruby quietly.

* * *

**And there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I would love to see what you think about this one! As you can tell, it's not specifically from anyone's point of view. Until next time, so long people! :D (There will be quite a lot of OCs)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Listening to Cage The Elephant and writing this. I'm in like heaven right now xD. Anyways, I'm terrible at writing these bits at the beginning, so I'm just gonna go straight to the story. (That's what you're here for anyways right?)**

* * *

As soon as Chen's Titan landed on the ground, he was already getting charged at by several Ursi. Chen's mouth curled up in a grin, before spinning his blades and charging at the incoming horde. He impaled one Ursa, before using the same arm to smash into another, sending both Grimm flying away. He slashed at a third, before impaling it and kicking it away off his blade. He looked to his left and saw Ruby decapitating the last Ursa.

Chen finally took the time to look at his surroundings. There were slain Grimm everywhere; the marines had done a good job. He saw Bravo team being dropped, which consisted of Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha. Soon after, teams Charlie and Foxtrot were also dropped off, and the twelve Titans formed a protective barrier around the eastern entrance of the city.

The marines below were busy evacuating the last civilians from the area. Soon enough, the area of the city was clear. However, there had been no Grimm attacking this part of the city since they landed.

Chen was getting nervous. Something was wrong. Very wrong. There should have been more Grimm than just a few Ursi.

"Something's wrong," said Ren through the radio, who seemed to have similar thoughts to Chen.

"Yeah, it's too quiet..." said Blake, who was in Charlie team alongside Weiss and Nora.

"Maybe they're grouping up for a massive attack," said Jaune, saying what everyone was thinking.

As if on cue, there was a rumbling noise that was getting louder as time passed. On the horizon, Blake managed to see a wave of black approaching.

"Uh guys..." said Chen, who had seen too.

"Why do you always have to be right Jaune?" moaned Ruby.

"What?" said Jaune raising his arms. "It's what everyone was thinking!"

"Dick move pal," said Yang.

"But-"

"_Dick _move," repeated Yang.

The wave of Grimm was approaching fast, and by the looks of it, there were at least twenty-five Beta-Grimm, along with at least a hundred regular Grimm. There were even a few Deathstalkers and Nevermores.

"Uh, even in these, I don't think we could take these guys on without help," said Ruby, before speaking into the radio asking for reinforcements.

"They're getting closer," said Jaune nervously.

"Lock and load people," said Chen, who span up his blades again.

Yang pounded her fists together next to Chen, while on his left, Neptune from Foxtrot team charged up his cool gun-thingys.

"Guys, they're sending a Goliath here, it should arrive in a few minutes, but until then, we'll have to hold out by ourselves," said Ruby.

The wave was getting closer.

"Okay, we're gonna have to work together here," said Pyrrha. "What's our strategy of attack?"

"We break their legs!" said Nora cheerfully, swinging her hammer arm.

The others just rolled their eyes.

"We could send in the Assassins first, cause some havoc," suggested Ren.

"There's too many there, I don't even think we could avoid getting hit by a hundred Grimm," said Blake.

"Then we just have to fight. That's our strategy," said Jaune.

"Nice idea vomit-boy," said Yang cheerfully.

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is-"

"Can we just get on and fight?" asked Chen irritably.

The Grimm were within two hundred metres of the group. Then, Jaune started firing into the incoming horde, and the battle began.

* * *

Corporal Lavernius Tucker had never seen so much Grimm in his life. He watched nervously as all hell broke loose, the Titans engaging in a bloody battle with the Grimm.

"Do you think we should go and help?" he asked the marine next to him, Private Dexter Grif.

"We could just say that we're evacuating more civilians," he replied, lazy as ever.

"We've already evacuated all the civilians dumbass," said his friend Private Dick Simmons.

"Do you really want to fight them though asshole?" asked Grif.

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly."

"God damn it Private Grif! Only you would suggest such acts of laziness,of course we're going in to help those big... robot... thingy... dudes!" said their platoon leader, just known as Sarge, before charging towards the battle. He had taken over ever since their LT (Lieutenant) Butch Flowers, had died in battle.

Tucker sighed. He was stuck with a bunch of idiots. But none of these three were the biggest.

"Hey, uh, Tucker, why aren't we letting them into the city? Surely they just want to go to the coffee shop down the road! The pastries there are very nice."

There was the biggest idiot in the platoon. Pvt. Michael J. Caboose.

"Just shut up Caboose," said Tucker, before making his way closer to the battle zone, firing at Grimm through his rifle.

* * *

"Let the marines take care of the normal Grimm, focus on the Beta!" said Pyrrha, who skewered an Ursa Major before blocking a swipe from a Beta-Grimm.

Blake and Ren darted in and out of the battle, causing damage to the Beta-Grimm, enough to weaken them. Ren zoomed in front of a Beta-Grimm that was approaching Chen, firing at it with his SMGs, which made the Grimm rear back in pain, making it an easy kill for Chen. He slashed at the Grimm's neck, and blood spurted out of the several gashes he had created.

Despite taking out almost half the enemies, some of the Titans were starting to take damage. Chen had just defeated another Beta-Grimm, but while he was trying to get it off his blade, another Beta-Grimm charged in and knocked Chen away into a building.

"Chen!" cried out Ruby.

"I'm fine Rubes, just keep fighting!" He grimaced as he got his Titan upright again. The same Beta-Grimm that had charged at him came hurtling towards him. Chen knew he didn't have the upper hand, so he prepared for a tough fight. However, before the Beta-Grimm could reach him, there was a loud bang and the monster lay on the ground dead, after being hit directly with a HEAT round.

The Goliath was here. Chen grinned, and as the others noticed the reinforcements, they felt a surge of energy, and soon the majority of the Grimm had fallen, slain by the attacks of the Titans. Chen impaled an Ursa with his right arm, spinning the blades inside of it and grinning sadistically. Chen snapped out of it though, after he realised he was being slightly psychotic, and let the Ursa slide off his blades.

Yang sent an Ursa crashing into the distance with her Brawler, and Ruby slammed her scythe downwards into a Deathstalker, as her weapon was powerful enough to penetrate the armour on the Grimm creature's back. _How did she manage to be so innocent and badass at the same time?_

_Vengeance _had taken quite a lot of damage, but luckily it was still functional. He might not have been able to survive another onslaught though.

"Chen?" Yang's voice came over the radio. "Your Titan and yourself look pretty badly beaten up, you okay?"

"I'm fine, repairs will take at least a few hours though," Chen said with a sigh. He hated having to fix his Titan.

* * *

Tucker watched as the Titans regrouped, before making his way back over to the rest of his platoon. They were dragging the slain Grimm into a pile, ready to be burnt. Most Beowolves needed two people to drag, and an Ursa needed four, and a major needed at least eight. Except Caboose could carry an Ursa all by himself. The others in the platoon just thought it was God's way of compensating.

"Good battle men! We royally kicked their sorry asses! The only downfall is that Private Grif wasn't killed!"

Tucker rolled his eyes at this. What did he do to deserve this? An idiot sergeant, a sloth, a nerd, and a dumbass. Things just weren't the same since his best friend Church had left the RMC (Remnant Marine Corps).

He sighed and started to help drag another Beowolf.

* * *

"Alright guys, eastern entrance is secure, no more Grimm in this area!" said Ruby cheerfully.

The pilots had gotten out of their Titans and we sat on the rubble of a destroyed monument, just chatting.

Chen sat down between Sun and Neptune, stretching his legs. He had a couple of bruises coming up, but he was mostly unharmed.

"Tough battle huh?" asked Neptune.

"Getting smashed into a building by a Beta-Grimm at full pelt is not fun, trust me," said Chen wryly.

"That's nothing compared to what happened to Ren's Titan," said Sun, pointing over to where Ren sat, sullenly looking over his wrecked Titan.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Chen, surprised that Ren of all people would have been hit.

"Well, you know how Assassins aren't as heavily armoured as normal Titans?" replied Sun. "Well, yeah, the same thing happened to him that happened to you. It was a miracle he wasn't hurt to be honest."

Chen nodded. "Well, Ren is a pretty hard person to kill."

Then, Ruby stood on top a tall pile of rubble.

"Guys! They need help defending the West entrance!"

"Ruby, have you noticed how half our Titans are seriously damaged after fighting more than a hundred Grimm?" asked Weiss with a huff.

"Yeah, but Ozpin said we needed to help anyone!"

"Yes, but we can't help them if the things we fight with are badly damaged," said Weiss rolling her eyes.

"It's fine if you don't get hit," said Blake with a smirk.

"Okay, but not everyone is damaged, so whoever thinks that their Titan is still fit to go in to battle, say aye!"

She got a yes from Nora and Pyrrha, and nods from Jaune and Blake.

"I'm up for a fight!" said Yang cheerfully.

"Why does no-one ever say aye!?" cried out Ruby in exasperation.

* * *

Within half an hour, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and Yang were dropped off by the west side of the city. It wasn't a pretty sight. Bodies of dead marines were scattered everywhere, and the few remaining ones were getting overrun. Two Commando Titans were on the ground, both were crushed. Ruby didn't want to see who was inside them.

A Beta-Grimm was about to pounce on the remaining marines, but Yang quickly flew in and sent it flying away with two solid punches. Several more Grimm were approaching, and Ruby shouted to the surviving marines.

"Fall back into the city, we've got this!"

The marines, happy to get out of the fight, didn't argue, and ran back further into the city.

Jaune cut down several Beowolves with his machine guns, but didn't notice an Ursa Major running up to him, snarling, intent on killing him. Jaune heard the snarls too late, and was barely in the process of turning round towards the noise before being slammed backwards. His Titan ended up on the floor, one of the legs badly damaged, alarms going off everywhere inside it.

"Jaune!" cried Pyrrha, who quickly rushed in to stab the Grimm with the spear attached to her Titan's right arm, only to have the spear knocked backwards. Then, the Grimm swung down at her, and Pyrrha was barely able to block the creature's attack with her shield on her Titan's left arm. Her Titan groaned against the weight of the Grimm.

Jaune slowly got back up to his feet, showing incredible willpower to get his Titan to stand upright. He saw Pyrrha, who was getting forced down by the strength of the Beta-Grimm. Jaune couldn't let her die. He couldn't let anyone die if he could help it. With a roar, Jaune charged at the Beta-Grimm, ramming into it. Now, both legs and the right arm of his Titan couldn't function. The Beta-Grimm got back up, roared in fury, and lunged at Jaune, who was just a sitting duck.

Jaune closed his eyes as he awaited his fate. He wasn't panicking though, safe in the knowledge that he had protected Pyrrha.

The beast swung its claw, and there was a sickening crunch and a loud roar.

* * *

**I hate leaving cliffhangers, so I'm just gonna say that JAUNE DOESN'T DIE. So it's not really a cliffhanger anymore, hehe... Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you liked it favourite and follow, or tell me what you think in a review ;D. **

**Oh and last thing, I will leave below here, details about some of the character's Titans, to avoid any confusion. I will list more in the next chapter, don't worry. Until next time friends!**

* * *

**Name: Ruby Rose**

**Team: Echo team**

**Titan Class: Commando**

**Titan Name: Crescent Rose**

**Titan Colour: Red and Black**

**Modifications: Scythe on the left arm, Rifle on the right arm.**

* * *

**Name: Yang Xiao Long**

**Team: Echo team**

**Titan Class: Brawler**

**Titan Name: Ember Celica **

**Titan Colour: Yellow with Black stripes down each leg.**

**Modifications: None**

* * *

**Name: Chen Xiao Long (OC)**

**Team: Echo team**

**Titan Class: Commando**

**Titan Name: Vengeance**

**Titan Colour: Yellow with Red stripes down each leg and across each arm.**

**Modifications: Six rotating blades attached to each arm**

* * *

**Name: Jaune Arc**

**Team: Bravo Team**

**Titan Class: Commando**

**Titan Name: Crocea Mors**

**Titan Colour: Silver**

**Modifications: None**

* * *

**Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

**Team: Bravo Team**

**Titan Class: Commando**

**Titan Name: Milo**

**Titan Colour: Red with vertical orange stripes.**

**Modifications: Spear on the right hand, Shield on the left hand.**

* * *

**Name: Lie Ren**

**Team: Bravo Team**

**Titan Class: Assassin**

**Titan Name: Stormflower**

**Titan Colour: Green with vertical pink stripes**

**Modifications: SMGs on both arms.**

* * *

**Name: Weiss Schnee **

**Team: Charlie Team**

**Titan Class: Assassin**

**Titan Name: Myrtlenaster **

**Titan Colour: White**

**Modifications: Can fire Ice, Fire or Lightning rounds**

* * *

**Name: Blake Belladonna**

**Team: Charlie Team**

**Titan Class: Assassin**

**Titan Name: Gambol Shroud **

**Titan Colour: Black**

**Modifications: None**

* * *

**Name: Nora Valkyrie**

**Team: Charlie team**

**Titan Class: Brawler**

**Titan Name: Magnhild**

**Titan Colour: Pink with White vertical stripes**

**Modifications: Two hammers that can turn into grenade launchers**


	3. Chapter 3

**I added some extra bits for this chapter, and uh... might have accidentally deleted it, so I have to put it up again. Sorry!**

**I'm back with the third chapter. This might just become my main project until more in Volume 2 is revealed, because I want my other story to follow the canon for the main part. Anyways, here is chapter 3 :D.**

* * *

Yang had just sent an Ursa flying, but heard a sickening crunch and a howl. Whatever the sound was, it wasn't good. She turned around, and her fears were confirmed when she saw a Beta-Grimm crushing Jaune's Titan. However, she saw that Grimm was howling in pain, and that the sickening crunch was that its arms had literally snapped off. She saw a white barrier surrounding Crocea Mors and her eyes widened in surprise. Jaune must have had a lot of aura to protect himself and his Titan.

The Beta-Grimm, unable to do anything without its arms was sent flying from several hits with Nora's hammer.

Ruby turned, and saw Jaune's near destroyed Crocea Mors, and feared the worst. She decapitated an Ursa Major, and then quickly rushed over to Jaune. There were no Grimm left, so Ruby jumped out of Crescent Rose, rushing over to the downed Titan. Pyrrha did exactly the same, and the two of them removed the glass of the Titan, before reaching in to pull Jaune out. He was badly beaten, and blood was leaking from a nasty gash in his forearm, caused by a piece of metal breaking off.

"We need a medic, now!" shouted Pyrrha.

Blake reacted quickest and immediately dashed further into the city in Gambol Shroud.

"Jaune, you didn't have to do that," said Pyrrha with a sad smile.

Jaune smiled and coughed. "Anything... to protect you Pyrrha..."

"So cute!" said Yang with a grin, and Nora was also madly grinning.

Pyrrha and Jaune both blushed bright red, as a medical helicopter approached from above...

* * *

Chen and Ren (Hehe) were sitting in the waiting room next to each other, waiting to hear if Jaune was alright. He had seemed fine when he was whisked away to the medical wing, but you could never tell if there was internal bleeding. On the other side, Pyrrha had fallen asleep, resting her head on Nora's shoulders.

Dr. Grey, a young woman with long blue hair walked out of the medical room.

Immediately, Chen got up.

"Is Jaune okay?"

"Your friend is fine. He has several bruised ribs, but the gash on his arm wasn't infected luckily. Apart from that, he should be completely fine. He'll be out in no longer than five days, to be safe. You can see him now if you want."

Chen nodded and sighed in relief as he thanked Dr. Grey, who walked back into the med-bay. Ren walked in first, followed by Chen, and Nora nudged Pyrrha to wake her up, and the two girls quickly followed.

Jaune lay on the bed, propped up against several pillows. His forearm had a bandage wrapped around him.

"How are you doing pal?" asked Chen, sitting down on a chair near the bed.

"I'm fine, Doc says I'll be out by the end of this week," replied Jaune with a smile.

"Thank you again for helping me Jaune," said Pyrrha with a grateful grin.

"Ah, it's no problem. My father always told me to help others in need," said Jaune with a slight blush.

"You broke its arms!" said Nora cheerfully. "You could have broken its legs too!"

"Nora..." said Ren, keeping his excitable red-headed best friend in check.

Jaune just laughed though. "I'll try to keep that in mind for next time Nora."

"I'm glad you're okay," said Ren with a smile, patting Jaune on the shoulder.

"Thanks for visiting guys," said Jaune with a genuine smile. "It's good to know I've got such good friends."

* * *

Chen growled as _Vengeance _was battered away again. This Beta-Grimm was pretty tough; it was a lot quicker than a normal one. Chen charged again at the monster, bringing up his right arm with a vicious swipe from below. The Grimm didn't notice this and lunged at Chen directly. Chen had expected it to block his blow, but was caught off guard as the Grimm's swipe connected with his Titan, sending him flying back once again. Chen looked back up, and saw that the glass had cracked on his Titan. He cursed and stood back up. The Beta-Grimm stood up on its hind legs and let out a massive roar.

"Uh, need some help here!"

As soon as he said that, he saw a black blur darting in and slashing at the Grimm, and then quickly darting away. Even this unusually fast Grimm could not keep up as the black blur did the same thing several times. Eventually the creature was defeated, and slumped to the ground in defeat.

Gambol Shroud turned to face Chen, and he could see the smirk of the pilot inside it.

"How many times have I had to save you now?"

"Oh, that might be like, the third or something."

"Sure..."

"What? I don't keep count!"

"You don't keep count, or you lost count?"

"Shut up Blake."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a weapon charging up, then a blast, and then a howl Blake looked behind her and saw that Neptune had saved her from a Beta-Grimm that she failed to notice.

"Sloppy," said the blue-haired guy with a grin. "How many times have I had to save _you _now?"

"Shut up Neptune."

* * *

Ruby and Yang formed a deadly duo, with Ruby slashing at the Grimm, which weakened them, and Yang smashing them away as they were vulnerable. To their right, Nora was firing grenades left and right, stunning the enemies, before coming in with her hammers and smashing them all away. The three girls had no trouble taking care of all the Grimm, and before long, dead Grimm littered the outside of the base.

The base had come under attack from Grimm. Nobody knew how they could get so close without being detected. However, the Titan crews were well up for a fight, and the threat had been taken care of immediately.

"Ugh, I'm beat," moaned Yang. "I can't wait to get back to base and have a nice long sh-"

"_Yang," _warned Ruby.

"What? I was gonna say shower!" said Yang indignantly.

"Oh..."

* * *

The mess hall was filled with the quiet buzz of activity as Chen sat down at the table between Ren and Jaune, who had fully recovered from his injuries.

"Have you got any missions lined up for today?" asked Ren.

Chen sighed and nodded. "Defending a military convoy on the way to the western border of Vale. They're increasing security there after Grimm amounts in the area had almost doubled. Should be easy, but boring. Someone so high up on the leaderboard should be doing something more than just an escort mission," he said with a sigh.

"Don't get too cocky," said Yang from across the table, but she gave a smirk to show she wasn't being serious.

Chen looked up at the leaderboard.

**1\. Ruby Rose**

**2\. Pyrrha Nikos**

**3\. Lie Ren**

**4\. Chen Xiao Long**

**5\. Blake Belladonna**

**6\. Neptune Vasilias**

**7\. Yang Xiao Long**

**8\. Weiss Schnee**

**9\. Jaune Arc**

**10\. Nora Valkyrie**

**11\. Sun Wukong**

**12\. Edward Azul**

**13\. Blanc Neige**

**14\. Sapphire Moon**

**15\. Cardin Winchester**

Only the top fifteen names were shown in the mess hall. Chen didn't really agree with it. Although everybody did take it as just a little bit of fun, no doubt others lower down on the leaderboard were upset. Chen understood. It was practically seeing who was the best and who was the worst.

Then again, that was probably expected if you were fighting under a military officer. Ozpin wasn't put in charge because before the Beta-Grimm appeared, he was running a school, not organising a military who were meant to fight. He had objected to his students being used in the war before they had graduated, but with Hunters and Huntresses spread far and few, they needed more firepower. There was nothing Ozpin could really do though. They stood a better chance in their Titans anyway.

The leader of the 'Titan Project', as it was unofficially caused, was James Ironwood. His breakthrough in inventing and creating Titans was a turning point. No doubt he was a genius, but Chen wasn't sure he was one-hundred percent legit. He must have known that this leaderboard may create riffs between the Titan pilots.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when an announcement rang out.

"_Chen Xiao Long and Ryan Verte, please report to the hangar for your final briefing."_

Chen sighed and stood up. "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

Ren shrugged. "See you tonight."

At least the day would end well. It was Friday, and every Friday night, some of the Titan pilots would get together and have a 'Games Night'. This was normally poker or some kind of gambling, obviously without real lien, just the chips. It was a good chance to wind down and just take a break from fighting. Very rarely was their 'Game Night' interrupted, where one or more of them had to go on a mission.

* * *

Five minutes later, Chen was fully suited up and moving into the loading bay of the hangar. He rolled his eyes as he was briefed by one of Ironwood's lieutenants again. He was meant to escort a military convoy! What else was there to know? He was being told about the convoy and where everything was in it. He didn't _need _to know about all that. As long as he protected it! If it was a more complicated mission, he would have paid more attention.

"-derstood Xiao Long?"

"I got it, I got it..." said Chen half-heartedly.

"Xiao Long..."

"Sorry, yes sir," he corrected himself.

"Good luck."

And with that, the lieutenant was finally gone.

"Thank Oum!" said Chen with a relieved sigh. "And saying good luck... It's not even a very big mission where nothing will happen."

But oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Chen sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. It couldn't get more boring. Ryan and him were just walking on either side of the convoy. Several troop carriers. The two shared a look, as if to say: 'What the hell are even doing here?'.

Chen had talked with Ryan quite a few times, and he was quite a nice guy, although he did seem to be one of those guys who just ran in without thinking.

They had been going for several hours now at snail pace, as the troop carriers couldn't go at high speeds, and Chen felt like he could doze off and still be able to catch up after half an hour.

Then, things went wrong. So wrong...

* * *

Chen had been paying little attention to his surroundings, but groaned when it started raining.

"As if this day could get any worse..."

He was caught so off guard, he was completely helpless to stop a Beta-Grimm ram into a troop carrier, sending it and its passengers flying into a building, and probably to their deaths.

"Looks like my day just got worse..." sighed Chen, as he readied and spun his blades.

He went straight for the attacking Beta-Grimm, but what happened next surprised him. The Grimm started to turn away and run back in the direction it came in, back to the forest. Chen saw Ryan charge after the Grimm.

"Ryan! Stop!" said Chen frantically into the radio. "Our objective is to protect the convoy!"

His words fell on deaf ears as he saw Ryan continue in pursuit after the Grimm. Chen yelled in frustration. He quickly got onto the radio with the commander of the convoy.

"I know I'm meant to protect the convoy, but I can't just let him go in there by himself! It could be a trap."

"Understood Xiao Long, but if I radio for help, you come back immediately."

"Yes sir! Thank you," said Chen, relieved, and he swiftly went in the direction that Ryan went.

"I will kill you when I find you Ryan," said Chen under his breath. "Unless they get you first." He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

He hadn't managed to get a hold of Ryan. All Chen had got was static. He was starting to worry as he ventured into the forest. He easily took out a few curious Beowolves, who had gotten too close to _Vengeance _for their own good.

As Chen looked around more, what he saw next chilled him right to the bone. He saw Ryan's Titan lying on the ground, with the glass smashed open, with blood tainting the remaining shards of glass. What was the most disturbing though, was that Ryan was actually no longer in his Titan, which became apparent when Chen got a closer look.

Chen, now starting to panic, looked around nervously, and his fears of being ambushed were confirmed when at least ten Red eyes, hungry for a kill, staring at him from the darkness of the forest.

It had been an ambush. All of it. The lone Beta-Grimm was meant to draw them in. It worked. For Ryan anyway... Chen cursed the idiot again, knowing that he was pretty much certainly dead. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't charged off like a complete... _dick,_ maybe they would have both gotten out of this alive.

The Beta-Grimm stepped out of the shadows, having Chen's Titan completely surrounded. He saw one walk out with a bloody corpse impaled on its long claws. Ryan... Every time it took a step, there was a horrible crunching sound, because Ryan's already mutilated body was being crushed. He didn't even look human any more.

Chen fought the urge to vomit, but he had to stay calm. He could freak out about Ryan afterwards. Right now he needed to get out. Even he could not take out so many large Grimm. Not without getting severely hurt anyway.

He quickly called into his radio. "Commander... Ryan's dead, and I've walked straight into a trap. At least ten Beta-Grimm. There's no way I can get out by myself."

He heard him curse under his breath. "You were meant to help _us_ Xiao Long," he said with a sigh. "Hold on, I'm sending help. Try to hold them off, and if you can, get out of the forest as fast as you can."

"Thank you sir," said Chen, who was eyeing up as many Grimm as he could, with the monsters doing likewise to himself.

Two lunged at the same time, and Chen knew it was foolish to stay and fight. He rolled out of the way of the two attacks, instead causing the creatures to crash into another. There were angry howls, and Chen knew that he had well and truly pissed them off.

He began to run, slashing at one Beta-Grimm blocking his path, and this forced it to fall to the right. Chen took the opportunity to escape through the gap, and he was promptly running through the forest, as fast as his Titan's legs could carry him. The Beta-Grimm weren't every far behind, as Chen could hear their growling.

Chen kept running, never stopping, and was relieved to find several armoured vehicles approaching. He looked behind quickly, and saw a Beta-Grimm getting cut down by machine gun fire. Chen stopped and turned, catching the Grimm closest to him by surprise. It failed to stop and protect itself, and Chen reached forward and impaled it with his right blades.

Another Grimm was rapidly approaching a machine gun truck, the crew unable to stop it. Chen saw this, and charged, just managing to knock the Grimm off course literally metres away from the marines. He finished it by stabbing it with both his blade arms into the Grimm's exposed stomach. The marines gave shouts of appreciation.

A rocket mounted turret on another vehicle sent another Beta-Grimm to its death, and by now there were only five left. Two were cut down with concentrated machine gun fire from four different vehicles.

Chen blocked a lunge from above, holding up his Titan's right arm. This managed to deflect the blow, causing the attacking arm to slide off, leaving the Grimm off balance, and Chen slashed at the Grimm with his left arm, causing a deep gash near the monster's chest. It howled in pain, and it was swiftly finished off with machine gun rounds.

Two Grimm remained, but the killing of the majority of their pack didn't deter them from attacking. As Chen went to deal with one, the other one, which seemed quite fast, had managed to avoid the majority of machine gun fire, and even a rocket. Before Chen knew it, it had smashed into a vehicle, sending it flying against a tree, before exploding, killing everybody on it.

Chen roared in rage. Enough people had already died. He'd be damned before anybody else did.

He ignored the original Grimm he was going after, and went for the one that had just killed the marines instead. The Beta-Grimm noticed and raised up its arm, ready to strike. Chen didn't care, and sliced upwards at the Grimm's attacking arm, severing it off completely, making its attack completely useless. Chen slashed up with his left arm, before slashing back down, and continued this over and over until the beast fell, and lay, not moving. Chen sobbed as he stabbed it time and time again.

"This is for Ryan... For the marines that you killed..." He eventually stopped and his Titan just sunk down onto its knees. He kept on sobbing, even after the last Grimm was killed by a rocket. The marines didn't have the guts to approach him in this state, so they just let him cry for a few minutes.

"Come on son... We're almost there... Then you'll be outta here..." The usually gruff voice of the commander was this time surprisingly comforting and soft.

"Yes sir... Sorry about this..." said Chen quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. You did your best son... You can't protect everyone. We all appreciate your efforts. We would have lost a lot more men if it wasn't for you."

Chen smiled at the words, and couldn't stop a cheeky comment from passing out of his mouth. "You're pretty soft for a commander..."

There was a snort. "Less of the cheek son, but at least you're cheering up."

Chen smirked and slowly got back up. He shed a final tear for Ryan as the smirk left his face.

"Sorry I couldn't save you pal..."

* * *

Chen was sat moping in his room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on Chen, please _try _to have fun..." Yang stood at the door with a worried expression.

Chen just sighed.

"Look, we all wish Ryan was still here... But he's gone... You did the best that you could..."

When she didn't get an answer, Yang sighed and opened the door. She saw Chen lying down on the bed.

"Chen... Game Night's not the same without you..."

Chen sat up and looked at Yang. "I just can't..."

Yang sat down on the bed next the Chen and pulled him into a sideways hug.

"You even said it was Ryan's fault, not yours... He was just reckless and wouldn't listen..."

Chen sighed as he let Yang embrace him. "I guess I could join in..."

Yang broke into a smile. "Anyways, Ren's wiping everyone out at Poker, we need you to knock him off his throne."

Chen laughed. "I guess beating Ren in a hand of Poker would cheer me up."

"That's the spirit," said Yang with a laugh. She released Chen and got up. "I'll see you in the lounge then."

"Wait," said Chen as he stood up and followed Yang. "I'm coming now."

* * *

Chen had managed to beat Ren with a royal flush. Seeing as Ren and Chen had both gone all in, the former was now out of the game.

"Better luck next time," said Chen with a smirk, as he took in his winnings.

"You got lucky," said Ren with a shrug, trying to play it off.

Chen chuckled and took a swig of beer.

Most of the people there were drinking. It was the best way to unwind after a hard week. Of course you'd be left with a terrible headache in the morning, if you drank that much. Normally that was the case for Yang.

Of course, Ruby was just drinking milk and eating cookies.

Chen, Nora, Blake, Neptune and Sun were playing poker, with Blanc sitting beside Chen, and Sapphire and Ed watching, while Ren sat alone, mulling over his 'defeat' at the hands of Chen. Yang and Ruby were having 'sister time'. Jaune was, unsuccessfully, trying to flirt with Weiss.

Jaune was so oblivious to Pyrrha's feelings towards him. Everyone else knew except from him. Hell, even Ed, who was thicker than a (very thick) plank of wood, knew that she was head over heels for that boy.

Chen managed to get Nora out of the game too, and was feeling happy with himself. He was glad that Yang had persuaded him to come. He decided that, that night, he would just drink all his worries away.

_You're a pretty snazzy guy man._

* * *

**Okay, I didn't really enjoy writing that, but I guess I'm showing you that not everyone safe, even though it was only a character we knew for half a chapter. Anyways, Review to tell me what you think of the story, and Favourite and Follow if you like it :) I'd appreciate any feedback :) Until next time guys!**

* * *

**Name: Blanc Neige**

**Team: Delta Team**

**Titan Class: Assassin**

**Titan Name: Ange Blanc**

**Titan Colour: White with silver streaks**

**Modifications: None**

* * *

**Name: Edward Azul**

**Team: Delta Team**

**Titan Class: Commando**

**Titan Name: Orchidée Bleue**

**Titan Colour: Blue with orange highlights**

**Modifications: None**

* * *

**Name: Sapphire Moon**

**Team: Delta Team**

**Titan Class: Brawler**

**Titan Name: Clair Lune**

**Titan Colour: Sapphire with red vertical stripes**

**Modifications: Nunchucks **


End file.
